In Search of Perfection
by Druid1227
Summary: A tournament leads the Z fighters into an intergalactic war with a geetically modified race seeking to create the ultimate being. Please R and R. as I would like to know how to make thenext chapter more enjoyable.


"One hundred one, one hundred two, one hundred three

Chapter 1: The Saiya-jins prepare 

"One hundred one, one hundred two, one hundred three."Sweat streamed down Vegeta's brow as he continued his training."One hundred four, one hundred five" at 800 times earth gravity performing two hundred pushups, three hundred sit-ups, sparring with robots, and dodging ki assaults from small drones was almost impossible.But nonetheless he did it everyday, twice.He had been waiting for something like this to happen for a long time.This was his chance to prove himself against Goku (He had long since accepted Kakarott's assumed name.He completed his exercises and went over to the control panel to return the gravity to normal.He shivered at the rush of cool air that greeted him as he stepped on to the grass outside his personal training room.He turned towards the main building as he thought of the upcoming tournament.The advertisement had been discovered by Bulma, much to her dismay, when, in an attempt to reward Trunks for the three A's on his report card.She had entered him and Goten into the contest, paying the three hundred dollar fee that was needed for a child to compete. Vegeta had gotten wind of this and told Goku who in turn had told Gohan it was in this way that the entire Z gang had entered the tournament.This event was scheduled for June 15 one month from the current date.Vegeta clenched his fists as he thought of the date; he had to train much harder if he was going to prove to Goku that he was the strongest saiya-jin in existence.He turned away from the house.He wouldn't be stopping his training for lunch.Instead he decided to get a sparring partner.He took a mental list of potential sparring partners, Goku was training with Goten, Gohan was either with his mate or training with Piccolo, The rest of Kakarott's friends were to weak to be worthy adversaries and besides he did not know were they were.He turned back to his training room preparing for another round with the robots when he realized he had forgotten about his son._What is the boy doing now_? He thought _That woman is probably making him study, well he will be glad for a break then. _Withthat he jumped into the air and circled around to Trunks' window.

"Boy, what are you doing?" He shouted

"Studying." Said Trunks

"Get ready, we are going to train."

Trunks practically jumped out of his seat.He was dressed in his training clothes and in a flash was floating next to Vegeta, who guided him to the training room.After Vegeta put on a weighted shirt he turned the gravity machine on.He did not put it to high because he wanted an interesting battle.Then the boy and his father squared off.

"Ahh" cried Trunks as he threw the first punch.Vegeta was caught off guard but was able to twist his body in such a way that he could make the blow glance harmlessly of his left shoulder.Vegeta caught his son's arm and brought his left fist up into the boy's stomach.Trunks grunted as his father's fist buried itself in his stomach.His body fell to the floor.He got up in time to block his father's foot as it shot towards him.He regained his balance and once again launched himself at his father.Vegeta blocked and dodged his son's attacks.Vegeta was growing tired form dodging the attacks.

"Not fast enough kid."He jeered as he slammed an elbow into his sons lavender head.Trunks landed on the floor and leapt back away from Vegeta.

"You're through already Trunks." Said Vegeta

"Not even close." Panted Trunks as his ki flared up and he became a super saiya-jin.

Vegeta felt an intense sense of pride for his son.It always happened when the boy transformed.He was young and yet so strong._I am getting soft_ thought Vegeta. As he preformed a metamorphosis of his own. 

While Vegeta and Trunks were training at Capsule Corporation Goku and Goten were training a canyon outside Satan City.Goku smiled as he dodged, blocked and tried to evade punches and kicks from his son._Time to get off the defensive before my arms are pounded to a pulp. _At that he launched an assault of his own.The two warriors continued to hammer at each other's defenses.The stalemate was broken half of an hour later by Goku.He had seen Goten slowing down for some time now and took the opportunity to use his foot to send Goten into a canyon wall.Goten tried to slow the impact but it did not look like he was going to avoid impact.Gohan looked up to check what his opponent was doing.He was lucky because he looked up just in time to se Goku place his hands behind his body.

"Kame…"

Goten powered up as fast as he could trying much harder to stop himself.

"Hame…"

Goten put his hands in front of him preparing to block the blast as his body slowed its descent.

"Ha!"

The surged forth as Goten struggled to hold it at bay with his hands.Goten grunted under the titanic force of the attack.Just then his feet slammed into the side of a rock crag.His feat sunk into the rock as if it were mud.Al his muscles were strained and his veins looked like they were about to pop._I have got to do something or I am going to go strait through this thing._He struggled against the blast he was confused and losing stamina.He knew if the blast hit him he would loose the rest of the day and probably some of the next day recuperating._I can't loose any time if I don't want Trunks to kick my ass at the tournament. _With that steadied himself and used his ki to force the blast back.Sweat rolled in droplets down Goku's face _He has gotten much stronger. But I hope I am not pushing him to hard.I don't want to seriously hurt him and I know he_ _would never tell me to slow down because he does not want me to think he is weak or treat him like a child._Goku began to ease the pressure of the blast a little when he felt a strong resistance begin to force him back.Startled, Goku again strengthened the attack rather more than he had anticipated.Goten flew back into the cliff his feeble resistance bowled backward by the force of the KameHameHa.

"That's enough for today." Said Goku smiling sheepishly as the dust cleared.

Gohan and Piccolo enjoyed a nice fish dinner after a hard day of training.

"You excited about tomorrow." Said Gohan attempting to start a conversation with the taciturn Piccolo.The silhouetted Namek nodded silently._Some things will never change_. Thought Gohan as he finished eating and went to bed.They would have a long day of training tomorrow.As he lay on the earth he thought _I will have to visit Videl soon or she might get worried about me_.


End file.
